Devastation
by TheBSisters
Summary: When Sonic and Co. are trapped in the ruins of downtown Station Square, haunted by the remains of an otherworldly battle, they must learn to love, and trust in each other to survive. Friendships will be tested, and relationships strained and created. How will they survive? Rated T for safety, and romance, and injuries/dead bodies.
1. Crushed under a rock

Silver groaned, his ears taking in the pulsating noise of his blood pounding through his veins. He lifted the large chunk of concrete off of his silvery fur and looked around the abandoned parking lot. He could still hear screams of pain echo through his ears, threatening to override his knowledge of the present. Across the dark cement, another chunk of rock trembled, and Silver knew he had found her.

"Blaze?" His voice echoed in the dark 4 story lot. "Can you hear me?" Her response was a muffled groan emitted by the lavender cat, who moved the rock slowly off of her skinny body. Amber eyes met amber eyes as she pushed her head through the crack.

"Silver!" She shouted in joy, for he was alive, and the zombies had not eaten him. She felt some nagging at the back of her mind, a feeling that something, rather **someone** was watching them. She looked around themselves cautiously, and then felt the apprehension fade away. "You're alive!"

"Yeah... but Sonic' s gone, and we might have some difficulties with infections, and food, and-" Silver was cut off by Blaze' s pointer finger on his lips.

"Let's not worry about the future, only the present. Where are the others?" She asked him seriously, ready to leap into action if needed.

"The thing is, I don't know. Sonic and Amy left together for higher ground, and Tails was trying to find Cream, who had gone to help the soldiers with injuries. Shadow and Espio went to fight and defend the injured, and Jet and Wave were busy helping deliver messages between war towers. Tikal and Maria were helping Cream, and Big and Charmy were helping gather and bury the deceased. Marine and Sticks were also fighting." Silver told the princess in a depressed manner. Blaze shook her head disbelievingly.

"They can't **all** be _dead_..." Blaze stated hopefully. "At least **some** of them must've survived..."

"Well then we'd better get searching." Silver told her while pulling a pistol out of a nearby dead soldier's hand. "We'd better stick together; it'll decrease the odds of one of us dying." He handed her another gun as he trudged around the room, collecting guns, ammo, and melee weapons. Blaze turned the gun around in her hands, a AK 47. She opened the ammo box and loaded the gun with sharp, silver bullets.

"Our first priority is to find survivors. The most useful at this point would be Tails, Cream, Shadow, or Espio. The first two would be able to heal the wounded, and the second two are master fighters. Our second priority is shelter. Third is medicine and fourth is provisions. We need a place to sleep before anyone can be healed, and everyone needs to be healed before being able to eat or drink." Silver explained while helping Blaze through the broken side of the parking lot. Blaze smiled at how serious Silver was being; he was usually a bit goofy, and 'happy-go-lucky'.

Blaze watched as Silver picked up a grappling hook, and proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, and almost felt herself get nauseous. She saw buildings fly past her view, and almost didn't notice a strange moving rock.

"Silver! Stop here!" Blaze commanded him. He, after hearing her order, let go of the trigger that was keeping the grappling hook tight on the building's edge, and they fell a few meters away from the concrete slab. Blaze landed on top of Silver, who let out an "Oof," and he released her waist, allowing her to move freely again. She stood up, glancing down at the poor grey hedgehog who was struggling to regain his breath, and then directed her vision back to the huge moving rock.

Blaze watched as a pink arm protruded from the rock and proceeded to pull a red and gold hammer out of thin air; Amy. Amy smashed her hammer awkwardly into the cement, and it broke into several large pieces, revealing Sonic and Amy. Sonic appeared to be unconscious, and Amy had a broken leg.

"Amy?" Blaze asked, shocked. Her friend was so strong for one who had suffered so much pain, emotionally and mentally.

"Blaze..." Amy sighed contentedly. "We're finally free Sonniku!" She told the ocean blue hedgehog, who replied with a strangled grunt. "The cement hit his head, so he is sorta delirious..."

A/N - Annnddd... I'll leave it at that. It's late as it is, and I've got to sleep. So everyone knows, I only say the disclaimer in the first chapter, because I assume that everyone has read it. So, here it is - **I do not, and probably never will, oown Sonic the Hedgehog. Those rights belong to SEGA alone.**


	2. Who're in the shadows?

When we left off - Blaze and Silver were stranded in a broken down city battlefield, complete with zombies that they haven't found yet, and hidden survivors. Sonic and Amy were found, both injured in someway, Amy had a broken leg, and Sonic was delirious and unconscious.

Silver slowly picked himself off of the street, and looked towards Blaze, Sonic and Amy. He trudged over to them and smiled happily at the survivors.

"Good to see you're alive." He told them happily, ad he glanced back at Blaze. "Next time, try and alert me differently so that that doesn't happen again..." Silver rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, breathing heavily in the dense dust filled air.

Amy stood up trembling, and Blaze helped stabilize her. Silver bent over and picked up Sonic, who appeared to be drooling. Sonic' neckerchief was torn, and his gloves were dark grey, the color of soot. Silver noticed a small figure in the distance, and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Either I'm seeing things, or things are about to get dangerous." He told the group cautiously. "We still don't have a base, so we'll be carrying each other for a while."

Amy looked up at the sky scrapers, and then exclaimed, "Actually, you can use this tower as our base! It's high up, so the zombies will have problem getting to it, and I can guard the injured!" Her reason was logical, so Silver carried Sonic into the building, with Blaze and Amy trailing him. Luckily, the elevator was still working, so they went to the hundredth floor, and then climbed out a window, and over the side of the roof.

"Perfect!" Amy shouted excitedly. She looked at the flat area, and then back at the now soot colored hedgehogs and dark purple cat. "Now, if only I could have some sort of cloth, and this would all be the best base ever! Will you guys look out for some sort of sleeping bags or cloths that I could use for the injured' s beds and wrappings? I found a few small cloths earlier that I used to wrap my leg and Sonic' s head, but they're not very clean, and someone can easily puncture through." Blaze nodded, and then helped Silver lay Sonic down carefully on the cold roof floor.

Silver looked at Sonic' s grey bandages, and agreed. "Yeah. Will you two be okay alone?" He directed his gaze worriedly at Amy.

"Duh! I doubt any zombies will get up here, and I can easily kill them if they do!" She told him sternly. How could he underestimate her **now** of all times?

Blaze grabbed Silver's dusty glove, and jumped off the building. He had just enough time to use his grappling hook to stop his fall before they hit the ground. Blaze was a cat, so they shock was absorbed, but Silver hung in midair around 2 meters off the ground.

"Please. Do not do that again..." Silver pleaded the lilac feline. Blaze shrugged, and Silver declenched the trigger and landed with a thud. Silver scanned the area, and then used his telekinesis to lift Blaze a few meters off the ground in front of him. "I think we'll fly this time." He told her gently.

Blaze watched the still dirty hedgehog lift him and herself into the air, and then proceed to shoot themselves down the deserted street. Silver looked around apprehensively, and he noticed the same dark shape from earlier. It appeared to have some sort of spines attached to the back of its head, and he saw another figure emerge from behind it. The second figure shot something at them, and Silver watched a ninja star fly 2 centimeters past his face. Silver stopped himself and Blaze, and put themselves down gently.

The first figure moved a bit closer, and Silver saw red light gleam off the back of it, his, fur. The second figure seemed to recognize the two, and whispered something into the first' s ear.

"Hello?" Silver called out to the figures who he had guessed to be survivors. He watched the second figure approach cautiously, a silver blade held in front of himself as if he still didn't believe the two being alive. The first figure pulled a rifle out from behind his back, and he drew closer as well.

"Silver. Is that truly you?" The second figure asked. Silver swore he sounded just like, wait... If he was, that person, then the other one was...

"Espio? Shadow?!" Silver asked, not able to believe his eyes. Espio let his arms go limp, the katana he was holding pulled to his side. Shadow dropped his stance, and his gun was pushed downward.

"So it is you Silver. And by the look of it, you have Blaze with you." The purple chameleon drew himself out of the shadowy side of the street, with the red and black hedgehog following suit.

A/N - Aaaaaannnnndddd... More suspense! Yes, I do realize that I have made Shadow and Espio friends. It seemed like they had enough in common to be friends... Now, you all know from the first chapter that I do not own StH, so the following question will be a poll. Who do you think has the best chance of surviving on their own? The choices are, Shadow, Espio, Amy, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cream, Maria, Tikal, Charmy, Marine, Big, Sticks, Jet, or Wave. Yes, I do realize that Sticks is from Sonic Boom, but we've paired her with Big. Alright? Yes, we do realize that most of Team Rose do not meet Sticks, but we're pretending.


	3. Shadow and Espio' s Camp

A/N - So, I've been pretty busy lately. A while ago, we watched Inside Out. I feel like I need to write something for that soon, so I might not update my other stories as often. You guys can wait, right?

When we left off in Devastation, Silver and Blaze had founded a base on top of a skyscraper, and they had found the two fighters, Shadow and Espio.

Silver looked on in wonder, as Shadow and Espio lowered their weapons. He felt Blaze tense up behind him, loading her gun in case the two were zombies in disguise. They had been lucky and not seen any zombies so far, however the danger was that the zombies were bound to come out in a hoard at night.

"Alright. We'll take you to our found survivors." Shadow told the two in an annoyed tone. "Oh, and Silver? Just because we're twins doesn't mean that I trust you." It was true. Silver and Shadow were twins, not identical, but still twins. Shadow, however, was the eldest... by 2 minutes.

Shadow led the others down the broken street, with Espio pulling out a few ninja stars, just in case. Silver watched the cracked buildings whip by, noticing the moving shadows of the sun's light, slowly getting larger as the sun went down. 'I hope Amy and Sonic are ok...' He thought to himself.

It was nearly dusk when they stopped in front of the woods. Silver recalled vaguely hearing that zombies hate the woods; it had something to do with the wildlife. Zombies for some reason hate plants, and try to go anywhere **but** near them. Shadow and Espio were smart, and used that to their advantage.

The trees thickened around the quartet, and Blaze felt herself getting claustrophobic. The trees were coming closer, and closer to her face, and then they were in a clearing. She saw several small sleeping bags set up around an empty fire pit, all arranged in a circle with the fire pit in the center. Blaze saw some movement from 2 of the sleeping bags, and realized that 4 of the bags had mobians in them.

One of the bags, a light blue one, opened to reveal Maria, who spoke in a soft voice that rivaled a whisper. "Shadow... did, did you bring water?"

Shadow pulled a water bottle out of his sidebag, which appeared to be where he had been storing his guns. He bent over carefully over the tan hedgehog, and dropped some of the water into her mouth. Blaze took a close look at Maria's head; she appeared to be sweating, and her face was red underneath her fur.

Another bag opened to reveal Knuckles. He pulled a wrapped up arm out of the bag, and weakly pushed himself out.

"Is it my shift yet?" He asked the black and red hedgehog. Shadow shook his head, and helped unzip the third and fourth bags. They opened to reveal Rouge, and Tikal. Rouge had a few scratches on her head, and a large red scar running down the side of her arm. Tikal showed almost the exact symptoms as Maria, except she had a few long scratches running down her arms. Espio looked sadly at the two, and then turned around to speak.

"We had found Maria and Tikal at the medical center, trapped under a rock, next to some radioactive substances, and Rouge and Knuckles were found fighting a thick hoard of zombies last night. We were the only fighters still conscious." He told them with a hint of sadness in his voice. But Espio never showed emotion... What was going on?

Rouge pushed herself up to reveal long scratches at her legs, and a few red welts on her knees. "Don't worry, sugar, I'm fine!" She told Blaze cheerfully. Blaze could sense that she wasn't telling the exact truth though. She never doubted Rouge' s judgement, and Rouge usually had a good reason for everything she said, but Blaze felt a bit sceptical about this lie. Everyone was acting different, but all in their own way, and Blaze was determined to bring this all back to normal. The way to so that would be to stop the zombie invasion.

A/N - Ok, so as of now we have a forum. Go check it out, it's called **Sonic the Hedgehog - Everyone plays!** We haven't got any players yet though, so we'd appreciate it of you would join. Belleroo9 will play Espio and Tikal, and Billboo will play Shadow and Maria. You can decide which character you want to play, depending on which ones are available. There is a reference to Plants vs Zombies in there, and shout out to the first person to find it and copy and paste it into their review!


	4. How's the food going?

A/N - I was inspired by a reviewer, **Psych-chik** , to give you all a chapter earlier than I imagined. Thank you SO much for the support!

When we last left off on Devastation, Silver and Blaze were brought to Espio and Shadow' s camp, where they were shocked to learn that Rouge, Tikal, Maria, and Knuckles were still alive. Most of them had some sort of injury however, and they need a medic or doctor to survive!

Silver gazed around the small camp, and looked up at the sky to see that it was already night-time. It would not be safe for them to return to their own camp now, and this one was safer, so he considered moving Amy and Sonic here. He looked to the east horizon, and saw a faint light emitting from a building. Silver then directed his gaze to Shadow, who was lighting a fire with a match.

"I don't know what your camp says, but zombies don't like fire. We only cook at night because of the safety factor." Shadow told him robotically, while moving a few sticks into a position that resembled a cube. Silver watched as Rouge moved over to the fire, and picked up what appeared to be a leaf. She turned it over, revealing a nest of small mice.

"Unfortunatly for Tikal and Maria, they haven't been able to keep anything down. So, we have to cook by ourselves, which only Rouge knows how to do." Espio told them sadly from his place by the edge of the woods. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, and began meditating.

Blaze watched Rouge slowly pick up the mice, and lay them on the sticks horizontally. She knew what this was called; a spit fire. The mice had already been skinned, so they began roasting.

"Also, both Tikal and Maria are vegetarians, so we usually gather some berries for them." Espio added wearily, somehow retaining his inner peace in this harsh environment. Blaze took the time to examine their surroundings, unable to find the bushes in question.

"I don't think the bushes are near here." Explained Silver, who had been watching the way Rouge turned the mice over on the spit. Blaze suddenly knew that this would be the best place for their base, even if the way here was a bit tightly packed. Zombies would have a difficult time getting here.

Amy looked down the tall side of the skyscraper and shivered, knowing that if she were to fall, she would be smashed into a pulp by impact alone. She turned on her heels and limped back over to the unconscious Sonic, who lay in one of the cloths she had brought.

Sonic slowly cracked his eyes open, and saw, to his joy, that there was at least one survivor; the rose pink hedgehog. He smiled and opened his mouth, only to find that it wouldn't open. He continued to strain and fight, but he appeared to be paralyzed.

'Something's wrong..." He thought, and he directed his vision back to the pink hedgehog, who had begun singing.

 _Use to bite my tongue and hold my breath,_

 _Scared to rock the boat and make a mess,_

 _So I stood there quietly,_

 _Agreed politely,_

 _I think that I forgot I had a choice,_

 _I let you push me past the breaking point,_

 _I stood for nothing,_

 _So I fell for everything,_

 _You held me down, but I got up,_

 _Get ready 'cause I've had enough,_

 _I've seen it all, I see it now,_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,_

 _Dancing through the fire,_

 _Cause I am a champion,_

 _And you're gonna hear me,_

 _Roar._

Sonic had heard her sing before, but she knew she was being watched then, and now, without knowing she was watched, she sounded beautiful. After the first verse, she began humming as she rummaged through her sidebag. Sonic strained to push himself over so that he could see, but he his efforts were fruitless. He heard her rustle through the bag, and she shouted, "Ah ha!"

Amy turned around to Sonic, and notices that he was shivering. 'Maybe he's cold?" She told herself as she turned around again and grabbed another cloth. She spun on her good foot and hobbled back to lay the cloth over Sonic' s paralyzed body.

She lay herself down right next to him, and covered herself with the remaining cloth, and closed her eyes. He dreams were haunted with zombies, and she kept her hammer at the ready, just in case.

A/N - Again! Thank you sooooooooo much for reviewing Psych-chik! I hope your fanfictions turn out just as well as mine did! Now, I know I wrote part of the lyrics to Roar by Katy Perry in here, and I do **not** own them. They belong to Katy Perry, and her crew. Just a claimed to my story, please **do not use or copy the material in this story and use it as your own.** if you like the plot idea, you can PM me to ask to use it, but please keep in mind that this is my original story, and I would not like anyone to be a pirate. Copying this story will be understood as piracy. Thanks for reading!


	5. In Comes a Rabbit and Fox

A/N - So, I've got a bit of a problem with our recently created forum... no one is actually playing with us. I know you might not like our pairings, so I've made it so that everyone can run through their pairings with us, and we can judge them. The only exceptions will be Tailosmo, and Sonaze, which we totally hate, and will never **ever** use. Anyway, to the story!

When we left off on Devastation... We learned how Shadow and Espio' s camp cooks food, and met up with Sonic and Amy, the first of which finally woke up to realize that he was mostly paralyzed.

Silver woke up to a loud bang of a gun, and saw the spiral of smoke curling upwards from Shadow' s gun. A small zombie with a large balloon attatched to his back fell from the sky, and a painful sounding thump was heard as it hit the forest ground with a large amount of force. Several of the camp members groaned and woke up, only to see that it was midnight, and a zombie now lay dead at Shadow' s feet. Silver shook his head slowly and went back to sleep.

Espio slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the cold, blue moonlight. He looked over at Shadow, who had been on guard duty that night, to see the first of many lying at his feet. Sighing, Espio stood from his meditation spot, and grabbed a katana. He sluggishly dragged himself to his friend's kill and turned it over, checking for any useful items on the body. Nothing was found on the undead creature, and Espio stood again.

Espio looked to the sky, only to sigh at the sight of many more of their kill' s friends headed towards them. The bad thing about being on the ground was the 'flying' zombies, usually ones with balloons, although some had been spotted with 'wings' or some sort of airborne transportation. He saw Shadow do the same, and he reloaded a pistol. It must've taken more than one bullet to hit the balloon, and it looked like Shadow had shot the body as well.

Espio was silent, as he knew that one word would alert the zombies to their location. The smoke was barely visible in the dark, and zombies can't see well anyway, so they were safe as long as they didn't make too much noise. The zombies did, however, have excellent hearing. It came from having almost no flesh to block the sound waves from their ears.

Espio sighed again, and pulled out a few ninja stars. This ought to be a long night...

A yellow fox hid in a bush, of course, his pursued went on, not noticing the vulpine in the bush. It, the fox, stepped back into the open, broken street, and continued on, without the worry of 27 zombies (it had counted) chasing it. It was a he, and that he just happened to be Sonic' s two-tailed companion and sidekick, Miles 'Tails' Prower. Tails continued running, always alert for more zombie action. He noticed a bit of movement at the top of a tall skyscraper, for he had excellent night, and long distance vision. There appeared to be two figures on the building, and he directed his movement towards it. Maybe another couple of mobians had survived?

When Tails arrived at the building, he realized that it was 100 stories tall. By then he had remembered his mutation, and began twisting his namesakes around, and within 5 minutes, he had reached the roof. He lowered himself behind a pipe, and listened to the conversation. It appeared to be a monologue, and the voice appeared to be from one of his friends... Amy. He glanced over the pipe at the pink hedgehog, and noticed the blue member of the same species right behind her.

Tails ducked back down as he heard a bit of shuffling, and only peeped back up when he heard a bit of snoring. His curiosity got the better of him as he moved closer, eventually circling the pair. He was quick to notice that Sonic' s eyes were not actually closed. He hid his shock with an unwavering mask of nothing, and hurried off, jumping from building to building, and using his tails to keep him above the cement of the street.

Cream grabbed a few medical tools, and peeled outside the building. Her friends who she had been unable to help we're gone now, taken by friends that she hoped would care for them well. She knew she had medicines to get rid of those welts, but she didn't know where they were now. All she could do was hope, and stay on the roof, where she had set up her little medical camp. The people that she had been assigned to healing had died before she could get to them, but she knew that someone would come and help her.

Cream did not know how to defend herself, so she had several of the medic chaos surrounding her sleeping tent. She was awoken by a medic chao repeatedly calling for her.

"Chao! Chaaaaooooo!" It yelled to the sleeping rabbit. Cream stood and stretched before hurrying outside to see what was wrong. To her surprise, it was a figure, one that she had seen before.

A/N - And... Cliffhanger! I really needed to get Tails and Cream into the story, and what better way than by giving them their own section? Yeah, yeah, ok, whoever guesses who the figure that Cream sees gets mentioned in the next chapter. Use the review button people! It's right below the last sentence of this story! Come on, review! I need support... PM us any questions you have about the story, and remember to follow us!


	6. Back to the Camp

A/N - No one wants to know who the figure was? Really? Oh well, you'll learn in this chapter...

When we left off in Devastation, we visited Tails and Cream, who just happened to be in the same section of the city as Amy and Sonic! Wha-? Read onwards...

Tails felt a small poke from a slightly sharp stick as he landed on the lower building's roof. He looked down at the small attacker and smiled, it was only a medic chao. He watched a small cry of alarm escape the small pet's mouth, and a few more responded from the other chain's mouths. A chao near the back entered a tent that Tails had failed to notice in the almost pitch black darkness, and a dark figure slid out.

Tails watched in fear as the figure drew closer, an then everything was bright. The figure, revealed to be Cream, had lit a small torch so that she could identify the intruder. Everything seemed so clear now, that Tails laughed out loud. Cream looked at him like he was crazy and then began to join in, understanding their predicament and then laughing in its face.

Tails slowly came back from hilarity, and then realized what needed to be done. He quickly slipped inside the tent, reading all of the medical labels, and grabbing 2 bottles that could save a person from almost anything.

"Tails?! Where in the world did you come from?" Cream asked him after calming down. The fox looked at her and replied carefully.

"I was just across town, when I saw Sonic and Amy on top of a building. Then, I realized that Sonic was paralyzed, and decided to look for a cure. Then I came here, and while you were calming down, found these." He held up the bottles that he had found.

Cream almost lit up when he mentioned Amy. She quickly darted back inside the tent and pulled out a large bag, starting to slowly pack every bottle that she had into it. She believed that if Amy was alive, then the others were too.

"Can I have those bottles?" The tan rabbit asked the yellow fox. Tails handed her the bottles, and she packed them in perfectly amongst the other bottles.

"So, are we going to travel together?" Tails asked with a light blush appearing on his face, hidden by the red glow of the torch.

"Presumadly, yes." The 15 year old rabbit told the 16 year old fox. "I believe that we can find and save **all of them** if we try!" She explained excitedly. She put the clasps in their places and picked up the closed bag. "Let's go!"

Espio turned to the sun, which had been rising for the past few minutes, and looked to its sides. The balloon zombies had ceased by the time that it was 5 o'clock, and he had been on the look out while Shadow took a nap after that.

His vision was directed to the west as he noticed a dark silhouette flying through the sky... but this one was different. It appeared to be composed of four beings, one of which was holding a bag, another holding onto a third which was holding onto the bag, and the last was twisting a pair of helicopter rotors while holding the first. The only person to have a pair of helicopter rotors that he knew was... Tails. Had he made it and come here? Had he found other survivors? Espio scrambled to get to Shadow before explaining everything.

Tails, who had been carrying Cream, dropped both of themselves down at where he had remembered Sonic and Amy to be. Cream scrambled to her feet and opened her bag, taking out one of the two bottles that Tails had picked out, as well as a large needle. She opened the lid of the bottle and put the needle in, sucking up 150 mL of the translucent blue liquid. She took the needle out of the bottle, and insert it into Sonic' s arm, who immediately tensed up. Amy woke at her companion' s movement, and for a second, couldn't recognise Cream or Tails.

Cream watched the pink hedgehog flinch when she saw the needle, but then she realized the medic' s intentions and moved out of the way. Sonic slowly stretched, and tried to stand up, but his legs were still numb.

"Sorry, the medicine will clear up anything near the heart quickly, but it doesn't seem to work so well on the legs. You'll need a wheelchair for a bit until then." Tails explained to the saddened hedgehog.

"Wait. We should find Silver and Blaze, they went out to find more survivors, and still aren't back!" Amy exclaimed. She looked at the new survivors, and realized, "Wait. Can you guys lift us and take us to them? They've been gone so long, that they're sure to have found some camp full of survivors!"

Tails nodded, and then grabbed Cream' s hand as he flew into the air. Amy climbed up onto Cream' s shoulders and then grabbed Sonic' s hand as they flew off into the dark, leaving behind the building which had just become available to zombies, which had finally climbed at least one of the walls and reaches the top just as they lifted off.

An hour later, they spotted a bit of smoke, and Tails changed his direction towards it. A figure was standing at the edge of it, looking towards the sunrise. For a second, Tails swore he saw the figure' s amber eyes spy them, and then the silhouette was off, running to another, who happened to be lying down.

A/N - Suspense! Yes, Espio has amber eyes, and yes, that was Espio who Tails spotted. There was a bit of light reflecting from the sun, and I explained earlier about Tails' extreme eyesight. OMG, I just realized that this chapter is over a thousand words... Wooh! Remember to review and subscribe!


	7. The lighting is terrible!

A/N - Hallo! Belleroo9 here with the next chapter of Devastation! I know, it's been like, 3 days, and you guys should be able to wait for new chapters to come out. I mean, we have personal lives too...

Anyway, last time on Devastation, Tails, Cream, Sonic and Amy managed to somehow find Espio and Shadow' s base... without a map or directions. Is Tails a compass always pointing in the right direction? I really don't know.

Tails landed his group of mobians near the edge of the camp area, and led them through the thick trees. He noticed the amber eyed silhouette move about, quickly awaiting the sleeping forms. Two of the forms began to get up, and collapsed on weak arms as another silhouette got up and began helping one of them up, along with the original.

Amy sleepily wiped her eyes to see the five forms, some stronger than others, grab weapons and point them at them. One's crossbow shook, and another's bo staff was being used to support its master's form. A pair of katanas flashed in front of her face and she blacked out.

Cream watched as a silver hedgehog, Silver, came into view. He began to reason with, an invisible body. She shook her head in disbelief, had he gone insane? A purple chameleon appeared on front of him, holdings two katanas that had the blunt side facing Silver. Espio frowned and checked the faces of Cream' s friends, noticing that he had knocked out Amy.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding, I thought that the zombies had begun disguising themselves. At least I only hit Amy with the blunt side as a precaution if she happened to be herself." Espio spoke, appearing very rueful. He turned and helped one of the weak ones stand, the one with the staff, that appeared to have feathers surrounding a green emerald on the end, and put away his katanas. A black hedgehog, Shadow, came forward.

"Alright. Tails, I will ask you one question that only the real Tails would know. Whisper the answer into my ear. Who destroyed your science fair project last year before the war started, and why?" The mobian probed. Tails appeared distressed for a second, flashing back to the argument.

 _Tails was proud of his portal, that would seek out the nearest alien life form, and teleport the user 5 feet behind it. His work was received by the teacher with an A+, and he was ecstatic to find that he had gotten the blue ribbon prize. Sure, some were jealous of his futuristic work, while others were amazed at the mechanical genius, however, he only cared that his friends accepted his win and continued to accept him._

 _He was carrying his project to the storage closet when a foot appeared beneath his feet and tripped him. For a second, all he felt was sheer terror, but that quickly subsided to grief as he and his project fell into a puddle of green ooze, most likely some combination of carbon and iodine. He looked in horror as he witnessed his priceless project melt away, chemically decomposing into its basic elements. He heard snickering, and could only dream of the torture that the bullies would put him through for the rest of the day._

 _He quickly used his namesakes to lift himself out of the acidic puddle, and started weeping when he saw the full picture of the tattered remains of his project sink into the ever shrinking puddle. Tails looked around to see the school bully, Scrouge, grinning devilishly at the young fox teen._

 _"Serves_ _ **you**_ _right for trying to steal my girl's ribbon." He smirked hastily before putting one of his hands on his current girlfriend, Fiona' s, shoulder. Tails let himself down lightly and the flashback ended._

"Scrouge." He whispered sadly. "He wanted his girlfriend to win the prize, but my teleportal won instead."

Shadow smiled one of his rare smiles, and stepped out of the way, hurrying to grab the form with the crossbow, and trying to keep her from falling.

The camp moved from out of the shadows to reveal Shadow, Espio, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and the sickly forms of Maria and Tikal. The first had a long rifle at his side, the second, two shining katanas, the third, a small ball of sky blue energy, the fourth, a large ball of white hot flames, the fifth, a fist that could punch two holes in a mobian' s skin, the sixth, a golden, gem laced pistol, the seventh, an unloaded silver crossbow, and the last, a birch wood, emerald gem tipped bo staff.

"Welcome to our camp." Espio said in a voice that welcomed them, instead of his normal, nonchalant voice. The 3 conscious members of the crew stared in awe at the campsite, which, with a burning fire, was a very cozy place to rest, unlike Amy and Sonic' s previous camp.

A/N - Annndd... That's the meeting. Yes, we did give Tikal and Maria weapons, while the others had their usual weapons. They just seemed so weak without them!


End file.
